The New Boy
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: Marik Ishtar and his brother just moved to Japan. He's warned that's its best if he stays away from Bakura after coming across him it seems that advice was for the best, so why can't he seem to stay away from the white haired boy. Thiefshipping! R&R rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I really have gotten a lot more into Yugioh again. Oh boy I'm such a terrible person I have so many unfinished story. I'll get to them again.. when inspiration strikes. Anyway this is a theifshipping story. NOTES: Yamis have their own bodies, in this they are brothers to their Hikari's. Secondly I'm calling Yami Marik Melvin. Yami Bakura is Bakura and Ryou is the Hikari. I hope this is enjoyed please R&R and let me know if I should continue this story. Soo Enjoy :D I know Marik is ooc but bare with me its temporary :D

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh.

Chapter One.

**MARIK'S POV**

"Joey Wheeler." The teenager said holding his hand out to the new boy.

"Uh.. Marik Ishtar." Marik replied shaking his hand.

"Who was it that got my brother?" Marik asked curiously.

"Tristan, he's my bud your brother is in good hands." Joey replied giving Marik a friendly smile.

"It's not my brother I'm worried about." Marik mumbled.

"What was that?" Joey questioned curiously.

"Um.. nothing." Marik replied quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, okay! Well let's get going I'll show you around." Joey said with a grin, leading the way.

Marik and Joey walked through the halls of the school. Joey paused every few minutes to point out a new place, the cafeteria, the gym, nurse and some of classes. They stopped for a bathroom break before proceeding to the tour of the outer buildings.

"Since you're new I'll give you a few tips." Joey said pausing on the sidewalk.

"Okay." Marik agreed happily, Joey was nice enough.

"The first person you want to avoid is Seto Kaiba." Joey said a scowl coming over his usually friendly face.

"Why?" Marik questioned curiously.

"He's rich and thinks he's better than everyone else, just trust me he's a real jerk." Joey replied still scowling.

"Oh." Marik said making a mental note to stay away from him.

"The second is Bakura, this is where it gets confusing Bakura is bad news. He's got a brother Ryou and he's really nice but it's sometimes hard to tell them apart." Joey said.

"Oh.. how can I tell them apart?" Marik asked.

"Bakura is taller and his hair sticks up more." Joey replied seriously.

"Alright." Marik agreed quickly.

"Okay, it's about time for lunch so how about you sit with me and my friends?" Joey offered.

"Thanks." Marik smiled at his new friend and followed him to the cafeteria.

"Guys, this is Marik, he's new." Joey introduced.

"Hi." Marik smiled at the group and settled into his seat.

"Uh.. is that Bakura or Ryou?" Marik questioned Joey in a whisper.

"Hi. I'm Yugi, this is Yami, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Serenity, Mai and Duke." Yugi introduced pointing at each teen, seeing as Joey had already started eating.

"Hi." Marik repeated glancing at each person trying to commit the faces to the names.

Sitting with a new friend catch you after school. Was the text Marik got from Melvin.

"Looks like my brother already made a new friend." Marik said smiling at his new friends.

"That's great." Yugi said smiling as they began to eat lunch.

The group ate and talked catching Marik up on the most recent gossip and events. They looked over his schedule and told him about some of the classes and the teachers.

"That's Kaiba." Joey whispered pointing to the tall brunet as they put their lunch trays up.

Marik nodded in response now he knew one of the people he was supposed to stay away from. They put their trays up and left the cafeteria heading for the science wing so Joey could drop Marik off.

"I'll meet you here after this class so I can show you to the next one." Joey said patting Marik on the back and holding the door open for him.

Marik walked into the classroom and sat in the first empty table he came to. It was one row from the back. He settled into the seat and dropped his bag beside him. He took out a fresh notebook and a pencil and waited for the teacher to start the lesson.

A few minutes later the teacher enter the room and immediately took roll. She paused at Marik's name and he raised his hand. She gave him a smile and put a mark next to his name.

"Bakura?" The teacher called out. Marik glanced around the room wondering if he would see a Ryou look-alike sitting in one of the seats.

"I guess not." The teacher mumbled making a note on her paper.

The teacher closed her book and turned to the board and began writing the notes for the lesson. Marik copied the notes down. They were learning about the solar system. Marik smiled he was interested in astronomy.

A few minutes later the door banged open causing Marik to jump and scratch a line through his neatly written notes. He glared towards the doorway. A white-haired boy stomped into the room. Marik stared at the boy. Marik deemed him beautiful. His hair was long and white and it stood up at the top and Marik found himself wondering if the hair would feel as soft as it looked. Marik tore his eyes away reminding himself of the warning Joey gave him.

"Move. You're in my seat." Marik followed the voice to see Bakura standing in the back row glaring down at a boy Marik remembered as Rex.

"S-sorry." The smaller boy stuttered out.

"Don't apologize, just move." Bakura sneered shoving the boy out of the seat and settling into the chair. Rex scrambled to the front of the room and took the seat in the front row closest to the door.

"Bakura!" The teacher scolded.

"Yes?" Bakura asked narrowing his eyes at the teacher.

"You're late." She stated putting a hand on her hip.

"No shit. Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"OUT!" The teacher yelled pointing to the door.

"Thanks." Bakura said giving her a mocking bow and sauntering out of the room.

Marik stared at the door letting out a low whistle. The teacher stomped to the phone by the door and called the office giving them a run down of Bakura's behavior. Marik tore his eyes back to the notes and finished copying them down as the bell rang.

Marik gathered his things and hurried out the door. He paused in the hallway waiting for Joey. He froze as he saw both Seto Kaiba and Bakura standing in the hallway. Kaiba stood glaring at the students exiting the classroom waiting for them to move for him so he could enter the classroom.

Marik watched as Bakura grabbed Rex from the stream of students and slam him into the wall. Kaiba snickered at the terrified look on Rex's face. Bakura paused and turned glancing at Marik before turning his eyes to Kaiba.

"Got something to say?" Bakura snapped.

"Not at all." Kaiba replied with an icy look before entering the science class. Marik looked away from Bakura before he addressed him.

"Ready to go?" Joey asked coming up beside him.

"Yes." Marik replied breathing a sigh of relief.

Marik and Joey walked side by side in silence. Joey dropped Marik off at his math class. Marik sighed and entered the room grateful that it was his last class. He was also happy that he only had lunch and two classes since the tour took so long.

Marik took out another notebook and a pencil and waited. He froze as the door opened revealing white hair. He turned his eyes to his desk refusing to look up. Marik held his breath when he saw someone sit next to him.

"Hello." Marik heard the soft greeting.

"Oh hi." Marik said relaxing as he saw Ryou smile at him.

"How is your first day going?" Ryou asked.

"It's been.. interesting." Marik replied happily.

They stopped talking as the teacher came in and started the lesson. Marik took down the notes as best he could finding himself quickly confused. Math never was his strongest subject. Marik was happy when the bell rang he quickly gathered his things.

"I'd walk with you but I have to hurry Kura will leave without me." Ryou said with an apologetic smile.

"That's okay, I know how to get to the student lot." Marik replied smiling.

Go without me, I got a way home. Marik rolled his eyes at Melvin's text and left the room.

Marik walked to the student lot and got into his car. He drove home and parked. Marik entered the kitchen and grabbed a snack before settling down in front of the coffee table to do his homework. He liked to get it done quickly instead of waiting like Melvin.

An hour later Marik was still working on his math homework. He heard two car doors shut and two voices coming up to the door. Marik got up and looked out the window to see who his brother was talking to.

Marik's mouth dropped open. Melvin was standing outside talking to Bakura. Marik hurried back over to his homework as his brother gestured for Bakura to come inside. Marik groaned and tried to focus on the triangle on his math homework.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, so here is the next chapter. R&R and Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

**MARIK'S POV**

"Marik! I'm home!" Melvin called out throwing the door open.

"I can see that." Marik replied dryly not looking up from his homework.

Marik stood up from the floor and dusted himself off, fully intending to retreat to his room in hopes of avoiding Bakura. He put his notebook into his math book as a place holder and gathered the book in his arms before turning. He slammed into something or rather someone and stumbled back. Marik stood frozen as the pale hand reached out and grasped his chin.

"You're in my science class." Bakura stated finally, letting his hand drop.

"I am." Marik confirmed taking a deep breath before stepping to the side.

"Where are you going?" Bakura questioned stepping in front of Marik again.

"To my room, I still have homework and I won't be able to concentrate out here." Marik explained standing still, hoping Bakura would move.

"We'll be quiet." Melvin said putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Marik groaned silently, his brother wasn't making this any easier on him. He let out a soft sigh before giving in and settling back down in front of the coffee table. Marik opened his books and started working on an odd math problem. He froze when he felt someone settle behind him on the floor. He turned to see a slip of white hair confirming his fears.

Marik forced himself to ignore Bakura. He refocused on his math problem working through the steps. He got his final answer and rechecked his work. He flipped to the back of the book and checked his answer. He stared down at the page he was wrong again. He sighed and dropped his head down onto the book.

"What's wrong?" Bakura questioned moving closer and leaning over Marik's shoulder.

"Nothing." Marik managed shakily, trying to calm his breathing, the smell of cinnamon invading his senses.

"Number three is ten." Bakura stated.

Marik turned his head to look at him then wished he hadn't. He tore his eyes away from Bakura's reddish-brown eyes. He quickly turned around and flipped to the back of the book to check Bakura's answer. He was right! Number three was ten.

"How did you do that?" Marik asked.

"Math's my favorite subject." Bakura answered leaning closer.

"The formula is a squared plus b squared equals c squared, yes?" Bakura questioned. Marik nodded In response and wrote down the formula on his paper.

"A, B, and C in the formula are the same as they are in the triangle so you just plug them in." Bakura added. Marik turned back and wrote the numbers in the correct places.

"Five squared is the same as five multiplied by five." Bakura explained.

Marik wrote twenty-five in the place for A. Catching on, he reached out and grabbed the calculator to multiply nine by nine. A pale hand reached out and smacked his hand. He turned in disbelief and Bakura shook his head at him.

Marik froze as he felt Bakura shift close to him and reach in front of him. He held out both of his hands and put down his ninth finger.

"Nine times nine is eighty-one." Bakura explained holding out his fingers and showing him the trick for multiplying nines.

"So now you have twenty-five plus eighty-one equals C squared." Bakura spoke near his ear and Marik shivered.

"One hundred and sixteen." Marik whispered. Bakura nodded his approval.

"Now just find the square root of one – sixteen." Bakura explained. Marik picked up the calculator and found 10.7703.

"Round it to the tenths." Bakura said.

"Uhh.." Marik said blushing embarrassed that he blanked on something so simple, it was hard with Bakura being so close to him.

"The seven in the hundredths place makes the first seven go up to eight." Bakura reminded.

Marik nodded and quickly wrote the correct answer on his page. He started to stand only to be tugged back down facing Bakura.

"Where's my thank you?" Bakura whispered leaning forward.

"Th- Thank you." Marik whispered back feeling his face heat up again as Bakura leaned closer.

"Kura leave him be." Melvin scolded laughing softly.

Bakura pulled back with a scowl then stood and dropped backwards onto the couch. Marik packed up his book and notebook and raced to his room trying to ignore the heat on his face. He flopped down on his bed and finished the rest of his math book hoping that the evens were right because he couldn't check them in the back of the book.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Marik pulled his hood over his head and rushed through the rain. He glanced back quickly to see his brother just strolling through the rain without a care in the world. He turned back around and hurried into the cafeteria to meet his new friends before classes started.

"This is Melvin." Marik introduced his brother who sat down beside him.

Marik listened as his friends introduced themselves to his brother. He briefly wondered if they would like Melvin better than him. He forced off his insecurity and listened to the conversations at the table. He stopped talking as he noticed the rest of the table had gone quiet and were staring behind him.

"Number twelve is wrong." Marik heard before his notebook fell in front of him.

He turned quickly to see Bakura standing behind him. He started to blush and tried to force away the memory of Bakura sitting so close to him.

"How did you get that out of my bag?" Marik questioned glancing down and confirming that his bag was still there.

Bakura answered with a smirk and tilted his head down towards the notebook. Marik glanced down and realized that he had rounded number twelve wrong. He quickly fixed his mistake before putting his notebook away and zipping his bag then slid it under the table with his foot.

"Uh thanks." Marik managed, silently hoping that Bakura wouldn't lean forward again like the night before.

"Welcome, you coming Melvin?" Bakura asked moving back with a wink.

Melvin stood and followed Bakura out the glass doors of the cafeteria. Marik turned back to his friends who stared at him.

"What was that?" Tristan questioned.

"Melvin brought him over to my house last night and he helped me with my math homework." Marik explained quickly.

"So that's where Kura went last night." Ryou said.

"Can you stop calling him that, it makes him sound nice, that guy is bad news." Joey argued.

"Bakura is his brother, he can call Bakura whatever he wants." Mai spoke up rolling her eyes at Joey's antics.

"Maybe he's not that bad.." Marik tried. The group broke into fits of laughter all around him, except Ryou who frowned.

"Ask anyone, they'll tell you different." Joey said after calming down. Marik whispered a silent thanks as the bell rang dismissing them to their first class.

"I have P.E." Marik said glancing at his schedule.

"So do we." Joey said standing

They walked together to the locker rooms. Marik soon discovered that Joey, Yami, Ryou, and Yugi were in his class. He picked a locker between Ryou and Yugi.

"Hey little brother." Melvin said coming up beside him. Marik learned that his brother and Bakura were in that P.E. class with them.

Marik quickly changed into his blue P.E. shorts and white shirt and followed his friends down the hallway to the gym. The group stood together and whispered while waiting on the teacher. They teacher came into the room, he was tall and wore sweats. He blew his whistle and grabbed their attention.

"Dodgeball!" The teacher called out ignoring the groans and cheers. He quickly separated the class into two different teams.

"How do you play?" Marik asked Yugi.

"Well basically just try not to get hit with the ball, it's scary the other team is vicious." Yugi whispered back.

Marik glanced around at his team. It was himself, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, several others he didn't recognize, and further away on their team was Bakura and Melvin who stood talking looking bored.

Marik quickly understood what Yugi meant. The other team went all out throwing the balls as hard as they could. He watched as his team got knocked to the ground. Marik stared in disbelief as a ball flew between himself and Ryou, it missed them by mere inches. He flinched when he heard the ball hit the wall behind them with a loud SMACK. He glanced at Ryou who was visibly shaking that ball had nearly hit him in the head.

"Aim for his head again and I break your neck!" Marik heard.

Marik turned in time to see Bakura pick up one of the balls and send it flying back at the other team. It hit one of the students with a terrifying smack. The student fell back when he stood back up on his feet there was blood streaming from his nose. Marik looked around expecting to hear the teacher say something. He found the teacher leaning against the wall wearing a big grin. The game continued.

Marik watched as Bakura and Melvin walked over. Bakura stood in front of Ryou feet apart daring anyone to aim for him. He paled when he saw that Ryou was no longer the target with Bakura standing in front of him all attention was on Marik himself. A second later Melvin standing in front of him glaring at the other team, he was surprised when the other team turned away from him, it seemed that his brother had already made a name for himself.

He glanced over looking for Yugi who he assumed would become the next target, he saw Yami standing directly in front of Yugi who was leaning around his brother to look at the other team. The game didn't last much longer. The other team was too afraid to aim at Bakura or Melvin so Joey finished the game quickly.

"That was intense." Marik commented as he changed back into his clothes.

"It always is." Yugi replied.

"How come the teacher didn't do anything?" Marik asked.

"The kids on the other team are always bullies, he probably thought it was about time they got a taste of their own medicine." Ryou answered.

Marik headed to his art class and found that he really liked it, it was calming especially after his P.E class. His next class was writing, it was creative, he found that he really liked that class as well. He was disappointed that none of his friends were in his art or writing classes. The bell signaled and he made his way to lunch.

"This isn't so bad, for a school lunch." Marik commented taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I still can't believe that happened." Tristan said looking at Joey.

"It did." Yami replied.

"What did?" Marik questioned.

"Bakura protecting Ryou." Tristan responded.

"He is my brother." Ryou said rolling his eyes.

Marik laughed and stood, taking his tray to be put up. Joey got up as he finished and followed him. Marik slid his tray onto the counter and turned away and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Marik stated.

"You better be." Marik heard. He looked up realizing he had bumped into Kaiba of all people.

"He said he was sorry now leave him alone." Joey said glaring at Kaiba.

"I don't take orders from dogs." Kaiba replied turning his icy glare on Joey before walking away.

"I HATE that guy." Joey seethed.

"It's okay." Marik said putting a hand on his friend's arm. The bell rang and Marik sighed heading for his science class.

Marik entered the room and found someone sitting at his table from the day before. He frowned and moved to the back row and settled in and dropped his stuff then pulled out his notebook. He glanced up to find everyone staring at him. He turned back to his notebook wondering what their problem was.

"Marik, you may not want to sit there." The teacher stated taking roll. Marik responded with a shrug but remained sitting, he already had his stuff unpacked and didn't want to move.

Marik quickly realized why he should have moved. The door opened with a bang and Marik froze realizing where he was sitting. He now realized why everyone was staring at him, and why the teacher gave him a chance to move.

Marik held his breath as Bakura headed straight towards him. He stayed frozen as Bakura came to a stop and looked down at him. He swore his heart was beating so loud that the class could hear it. He bit his lip and chanced a glance up at Bakura who hadn't said anything yet.

"Did I say you could sit in my seat?" Bakura asked with a smirk. Marik could feel all eyes on them. Marik kept his eyes focused on Bakura.

"Scoot." Bakura said when Marik failed to reply. Marik started to stand glancing around for a new table.

"I meant right there." Bakura said pointing to the seat right next to him still at his table.

Marik heard the teacher breathe a sigh of relief as Marik slid his stuff over and settled into the chair next to Bakura.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" Bakura snapped at the class who was still watching them. Marik watched as the teacher took out a different book and erased something and wrote something else.

"Okay class, were doing a partner project, I've already assigned your partners there will be no switching." The class groaned sending nervous looks at Bakura each hoping they wouldn't end up with him as a partner.

"Marik you're with Bakura." The teacher stated looking somewhat apologetic before she continued with her list.

The teacher went on with the class and explained the project. They would be assigned a planet. Each group would have to make a Diagram of the planet along with the planet's information.

"Bakura stay after class please." The teacher stated as the bell rang. Marik stood up and packed up his bag before slipping out of the classroom.

"Where's your guard dog now?" Kaiba demanded standing in front of him.

"Look, I said I was sorry." Marik replied trying to step around him.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Kaiba replied stepping forward causing Marik to step back and press his back against the lockers.

"Hands off!" Marik breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Bakura from behind Kaiba.

"Bakura." Kaiba said stepping away.

"Seto." Bakura said narrowing his eyes.

"YOU don't call me that." Kaiba growled out before entering the science class.

"Thanks." Marik said looking at Bakura. Bakura nodded in response and gestured for Marik to walk with him.

"I feel sorry for whoever he has to partner with." Marik commented.

"Do you feel sorry for yourself, being partnered with me?" Bakura asked. Marik stopped walking and considered his question.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews :D R&R and of course Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh.

Chapter Three

"No, actually I don't." Marik responded tilting his head at Bakura.

"Maybe you should." Bakura commented before stepping closer.

Marik took a step away surprised at how close Bakura was to him. He could smell the familiar cinnamon scent. He felt the heat rising in his face and he tried to will it away. Marik knew it was useless there was no way he would stop blushing with Bakura so close to him. Marik took a few more steps backwards until his back pressed into the wall.

"Running away is an invitation to be chased." Bakura whispered leaning closer to Marik.

Marik shivered at Bakura's tone and nodded his head, he couldn't think straight, there was no way he could form an actual sentence.

"Are you afraid?" Bakura questioned.

"N-no, I mean No." Marik had to repeat his words to make his voice steady.

"Are you sure, I can hear your heart thumping." Bakura stated. Marik closed his eyes.

"Does Melvin have keys to your car?" Bakura asked.

"Yes." Marik answered, freezing when Bakura reached out towards him, relaxing when Bakura only took his bag.

"Good, I'm taking you home after school." Bakura responded moving away and walking down the hall.

Marik hurried after him as the bell rang. He caught up and walked with Bakura to his math class. He reached out for his bag but Bakura held it out of his reach.

"I expect you to be waiting at my car after class." Bakura ordered before handing Marik his bag.

"Marik your late." The teacher stated as Marik walked to his seat and sat down.

"Sorry, I got lost." Marik apologized quickly trying to ignore his blush that had nothing to do with the teacher calling him out.

"Was that my brother?" Ryou asked when the teacher finished the lesson and left them time to work on the homework.

"Yes, I guess I'm going home with you guys after school." Marik replied running his hands through his hair.

"Actually I'm going with Yami and Yugi after school, but I can take you to the car." Ryou offered.

"Thanks." Marik replied numbly as he realized he would be alone with Bakura.

"No problem." Ryou replied before turning back to his work.

Marik found the previous nights homework and tore it out before handing it to the teacher. He walked back to his seat and tried out a few of the odd problems. Marik found that once again he was confused.

_'maybe I should ask Bakura for help.' _Marik thought to himself.

_'No, you're supposed to stay away from him' _that little voice in the back of his head reminded.

Marik groaned to himself. He knew that he was supposed to stay away from Bakura and he had seen with his own eyes just yesterday how bad Bakura could be but for some reason he found that he liked being near Bakura even if it did make him nervous.

"Come on, I'll take you to the car." Ryou said standing up when the bell rang.

"Thanks." Marik said again before shoving his books into his bag and following Ryou out the door.

"You're slow." Bakura said leaning against his car when Marik and Ryou walked up.

"Sorry." Marik apologized moving to the other side of the car.

"You're not planning to walk home are you Ryou?" Bakura asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yami is driving me." Ryou responded with a smile before hurrying away.

Bakura unlocked the car and Marik climbed in and buckled his seat belt. A few minutes later he was glad he had put the seat belt on, Bakura drives like a maniac. He sped down the street changing lanes and passing people constantly. Bakura pulled up to his house and parked in the driveway in front of the garage.

"I thought you were taking me home?" Marik asked as they got out of the car.

"Nope, we have a project to work on partner." Bakura answered with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah." Marik responded following Bakura up the stairs to the porch then into his house.

"Can't we work on it in the kitchen or something?" Marik questioned as Bakura led him to his bedroom.

"We could." Bakura answered before shutting the door to his room.

"You like cars then?" Marik questioned looking around Bakura's room.

"Yep." Bakura replied popping the 'p' sound.

"So.. Mercury?" Marik said settling down on the large black and white checkered comforter.

Bakura nodded and went through Marik's bag and pulled out the science book. He flipped through the pages until he found the right section then looked for their planet. Bakura read out the information and Marik copied it down on the notebook.

"It's raining." Marik commented looking out the window behind Bakura's bed.

"Yeah so?" Bakura asked pulling out a pack of gum and pulling out a piece before handing the pack to Marik.

"Shouldn't you move your car into the garage?" Marik asked taking note with a grin that the gum was cinnamon.

"Oh no, my baby is in there." Bakura answered.

"Your baby?" Marik questioned wide-eyed trying not to choke.

"My car." Bakura clarified.

"Umm.." Marik said looking out the window just make sure Bakura's car was still outside.

"Other car." Bakura stated before leaning forward and shoving the science book and notebook off of the bed and shoving Marik down on the bed.

"Bakura?" Marik asked staring up at him.

Bakura silenced him with a kiss. Bakura pressed his lips against Marik. He caught Marik's hands and pinned them above his head he braced himself on his elbows letting his hair fall to the side. Bakura nipped lightly at Marik's bottom lip demanding entrance. Marik shivered under him and pouted refusing entrance. Bakura growled lowly before sucking on the pouting lip.

Marik gasped in surprise giving Bakura the only chance he needed he slipped his tongue into Marik's mouth exploring every bit of him. Bakura released his hold on Marik's wrists in favor of exploring the rest of Marik's body. He ran his hands down Marik's side grinning into the kiss as Marik pushed into his exploring hands.

Bakura moved his lips down to Marik's throat so the other could breathe. Bakura slide his hand under Marik's shirt running his hand over the tanned skin. Marik moaned softly as Bakura bit down on his neck before sucking on the skin. Marik reached up running his hand through Bakura's hair marveling at how soft it was. Marik stared up in confusion as Bakura flinched and yanked away and then moved away from him.

"Don't touch my hair." Bakura said narrowing his eyes at the other.

Marik stared in confusion still laying back on the bed trying to catch his breath. He sat up and watched as Bakura bent down and shoved the books back into Marik's bag before handing it back to him.

"Let's go." Bakura stated in an emotionless voice walking towards the door.

"Go where?" Marik asked frowning at Bakura's tone.

"I'm taking you home." Bakura said flatly opening the door and leaving the room.

"But its still early and it's Friday." Marik said following behind Bakura.

"I've got shit to do." Bakura replied still without emotion.

"Okay." Marik said softly. He climbed into the car and stared out the window for the ride wondering what happened.

"Thanks for the ride." Marik said as he got out of the car.

Bakura didn't respond and Marik shut the door softly. Marik stood staring as Bakura peeled out of his driveway and sped down the road.

"Was that Bakura?" Melvin asked as Marik came in.

"Yeah." Marik responded quietly before settling down into the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Melvin asked raising an eyebrow and turning to look at his brother.

"Nothing." Marik said turning away.

"Frig! I left my bag in his car." Marik groaned.

Marik let out a sigh and asked his brother to text Bakura. Bakura texted back that he would bring it on Monday. Marik sighed thinking about his homework, he decided he would just go pick it up tomorrow.

"Let's go out." Melvin said after checking the time.

"Where?" Marik asked as Melvin stood up.

"You'll see." Melvin said leading the way out the door and to the car.

Marik followed grateful for the distraction. It meant less time sitting around and thinking about what happened with Bakura. He slid into the passenger seat and buckled up as Marik pulled out heading to a different part of town.

"Is this like a street party?" Marik asked as Melvin pulled up to a crowd of people and cars.

"Something like that." Melvin replied with a grin.

"I'll leave you here." Melvin said before walking away.

"What?! Melvin come back!" Marik shouted after him.

"Marik?" Marik turned quickly after hearing his name.

"Ryou?" Marik questioned walking over to him.

Marik came up beside Ryou realizing that Yugi and the rest of the group were with him. He quickly realized that they were under dressed. The girls in the crowd wore tight and revealing clothes and the boys wore baggy clothing and muscle shirts. There was music blaring all around and people chatting loudly.

"Is this like a street party?" Marik asked voicing his earlier question.

"No, it's a street race." Yugi replied laughing.

"It's starting!" Tristan called out as the crowds parted making way for the cars.

Marik stared in shock as Yami leaned out of the first car waving at the crowds. Joey was in the next car looking intently forward. The third car revealed Bakura who was messing with something inside the car. Marik realized what he meant earlier when he said his other car. The next few cars held people he didn't recognize.

"Oh no friggin way!" Marik shouted seeing his car in the last row.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Frigging Melvin!" Marik shouted pointing to his car.

"He's got no chance." Ryou commented staring at the plain car on the end.

"He better not wreck it!" Marik said narrowing his eyes.

"Did I miss it?!" Seto Kaiba demanded as he ran up. Marik stared in disbelief again.

"No, their about to start." Yugi answered not at all fazed by Kaiba's sudden appearance.

Revving engines took Marik's attention back to the race. A girl dressed in skimpy clothes stepped between the cars, she held up a flag and waited for her signal before dropping the flag. The cars shot off the line speeding down the road.

Marik glanced over at his friends. He noticed Kaiba standing perfectly still his hands tightened into fists, his eyes stayed on the cars as the sped away. He noticed the rest of the group watching intently. He was surprised to find himself focused more on Bakura's car than his brothers.

"Hey Ryou, what's up with Bakura's hair thing?" Marik asked knowing it was an underhanded way of gaining information but he couldn't help himself.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"I touched his hair and he went all weird." Marik said.

"Wait, you touched his hair and you're still alive?" Ryou asked wide-eyed.

"Umm..." Marik said confused.

"Never mind, it's just complicated, he doesn't like people touching his hair." Ryou replied looking away.

A loud gasp from the crowds made Marik automatically turn back to the race. Heading back towards the finish line he saw the reason for the gasp. Yami, Joey, and Bakura's cars were smashed together. Marik saw another car stop after passing the finish line winning the race but that didn't matter to him or his friends. He saw Melvin screech to a stop at the wreck. He ran with the group to the wreck.

Coming up to the wreck they saw Joey climb out of his car. He was rubbing his shoulder.

"What happened?!" Tristan asked reaching him first.

"I.. that jerk who just won, he was swerving all over the place, he has some kind of a light in the back of his car, it's bright. He cheated!" Joey explained rubbing his neck and shoulder Marik's eyes scanned the other two cars for any sign of movement, those cars were in worse condition than Joey's.

"I slowed down when I saw the guy driving like a lunatic, but Bakura and Yami were still going fast, the light hit us and I couldn't see nothing, next thing I know I hear glass shattering and metal slamming and tires squealing." Joey continued as the group approached the cars.

"Yami?! Say something?!" Kaiba shouted pulling Yami out of his car. He remained unresponsive as Kaiba lowered him to the ground. Marik glanced over Yami didn't look too good, there was blood streaming down his face and pieces of glass coating his hair.

Marik turned away and rushed towards Bakura's car along with Ryou. Melvin beat him to it. He watched as Melvin pulled the door open nearly making Bakura fall out. Marik reached out and steadied him and Melvin helped lower him to the ground. Marik felt his blood run cold. Bakura wasn't moving, blood stained his white hair and his breathing was shallow.


End file.
